Sacrificio
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Yuugo tiene 10 años cuando decide convertirse en duelista, pero no lo tendrá nada fácil. Sin dinero, sin equilibrio, sin saber conducir y con un temperamento volátil, ¿cómo logrará alcanzar su sueño? A veces ser testarudo tiene sus ventajas.


**Comunidad:** minutitos livejournal  
**Tabla:** Freud 2.  
**Tema:** 09\. Alumno

* * *

**Sacrificio.**

Tener un D-Wheel es el sueño de todos los duelistas de New Domino City. Desgraciadamente, no muchos pueden costearse uno, pues requiere mantenimiento constante y una serie de engorrosos trámites en las oficinas gubernamentales que, sin la autorización de los padres o tutores, no pueden sortearse ni poniéndose de rodillas. Sin embargo, ese no es un impedimento para los que _realmente_ aman la velocidad y los duelos, como él. Puede que las D-Wheel que consiguen no sean modelos nuevos, puede que ni siquiera tengan instalados los componentes necesarios para tener un duelo o que le falten piezas, el motor, por ejemplo... Pero no hay obstáculo que no pueda ser sorteado con un poco de esfuerzo.

Yuugo lo sabe, por lo que, con tan sólo diez años de edad y tras darse cuenta de que su familia no puede comprarle lo que más desea en el mundo, se promete hacer hasta lo imposible por tener su D-Wheel propia. Como ésas que salen en televisión, blancas o de colores fosforescentes, negras o con aditamentos extraños, surcando la ciudad a velocidad de vértigo. ¿Qué se sentirá ir a toda velocidad por una carretera desierta? Se pregunta, mientras ayuda a su padre en la tienda de electrónicos de la familia a cambio de un módico sueldo, que planea ahorrar para conseguir la D-Wheel de sus sueños. ¿Qué se sentirá escuchar a la multitud gritando tu nombre mientras te enzarzas en una feroz batalla? En más de una ocasión, dichas preguntas lo distraen de sus tareas. Yuugo se queda de pie en medio de la tienda, con el paño húmedo con el que debe limpiar las estanterías en la mano, soñando despierto, casi seguro de que puede sentir el viento golpeando sus mejillas, pero no es más que el ventilador y quien grita su nombre no es una multitud enardecida ante sus dotes de duelo (en ese momento pequeñas pero prometedoras), sino su padre, llamándolo al trabajo.

Yuugo no se desanima. Tiene diez años y (al menos eso cree) todo el tiempo del mundo.

.

La realización de que sus planes no están yendo por buen camino sucede el día de su undécimo cumpleaños. Su familia nunca ha sido pobre, pero como le ha dicho su madre en más de una ocasión, tampoco tienen una posición _acomodada_ (lo que sea que eso signifique), que les permita lujos tales como ese vehículo, en opinión de ella bastante peligroso. Y como nunca han sido pobres, sus padres le permiten elegir su regalo, una vez se ha terminado el pastel y las felicitaciones de rigor por parte de familiares y amigos.

—Tu padre ahorró el dinero que ganaste trabajando en el último año y, si así lo deseas, puedes usarlo para comprar lo que quieras. Nosotros ponemos el resto —le dice su madre, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia la puerta de la casa. Los familiares y amigos ya se han marchado, dejando tras de sí un montón de platos sucios y regalos por doquier, pero todavía es lo suficientemente temprano para que haya tiendas abiertas. Yuugo lo sabe y el pensamiento lo emociona, aunque no lo suficiente como para obviar el trato tan infantil de su madre para con él.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —dice, soltándose con brusquedad de ella y echando a correr hacia la entrada, donde espera a sus padres con impaciencia, golpeando el suelo con el zapato y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro tan rápido que mas parece estar bailando—. ¡Dense prisa! ¡Van a cerrar las tiendas si siguen así!

Su madre sonríe mientras se reúne con él, mas no intenta volver a tomar su mano. Yuugo siempre ha sido temperamental, siempre, desde pequeño y aunque a ella le duele verlo crecer, entiende su necesidad de indepedencia e incluso un poco (sólo un poco), esos sueños que alimenta sobre D-Wheels y grandes, además de peligrosos, duelos. Lo que no espera, sin embargo, es su insistencia en obtener el vehículo a como dé lugar. Es un niño y como su madre, confiaba en que se olvidaría momentáneamente del asunto, eligiendo en su lugar un regalo diferente, como un deck nuevo o incluso un D-Scooter, pero su hijo le demuestra ser testarudo.

—Se llaman Duel Boards, mamá —la corrige, cuando el término escapa de sus labios mientras están en una tienda del centro de New Domino. Frente a ellos se alza una exposición de dichos vehículos, con colores brillantes e infantiles, que hacen a Yuugo fruncir el entrecejo—. Y no quiero uno, son para niños.

—Pero Yuugo, tú eres un niño —dice su padre, inflando el pecho antes de dejar escapar un suspiro—. _No_ puedes tener una D-Wheel. De todos modos, _no_ puedes costeártela con el dinero que ganaste y nosotros _no_ podemos pagar su precio y mucho menos su manutención. Además —añade, cuando ve que su hijo infla las mejillas y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sin duda alguna rumiando una respuesta mordaz—. Primero tienes que aprender a andar en un Duel Board. Y eso sólo se aprende en la Academia de Duelo.

—Pues entonces tengo que ir a esa Academia —dice Yuugo con tono enfadado, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque hasta entonces nunca había prestado mucha atención al tema, considerándose demasiado grande para semejantes bobadas—. Me alcanza para pagarla, ¿no? Y supongo que me prestarán un Duel Board hasta que pueda comprarme uno. _Luego_ tendré la D-Wheel.

—Yuugo...

—Me alcanza, ¿no es verdad? —pregunta él, levantando sus ojos azules hacia sus padres, pero en ellos no hay desamparo sino más bien desafío. Todo su lenguaje corporal habla de decisión; ha sacado las manos de los bolsillos y permanece erguido cuán alto es (que no es mucho), enfrentando a dos adultos que no tienen más opción que asentir—. Pues entonces está decidido —Todavía no pueden pagar la D-Wheel y probablemente nunca puedan, pero mientras ven a su hijo salir de la tienda hecho una exhalación, en secreto ambos esperan que su interés se desvanezca. Y eso es cosa de tiempo. ¿Verdad?

Los sueños de la infancia nunca se cumplen.

.

Yuugo se inscribe a la Academia de Duelo inmediatamente e inicia los cursos con un montón de niños más mientras trabaja a medio tiempo en la tienda de su padre, así como asiste a la escuela pública. Sin embargo, ese es el menor de sus problemas, como descubre cuando empiezan las lecciones prácticas. Es bueno en los duelos; sus estrategias resultan precisas y le granjean los elogios de sus profesores, así como la admiración de sus compañeros, que no suelen acercarse mucho a él por su apariencia hosca y temperamento volátil, pero Yuugo tiene problemas para tener duelos y montar el Duel Board a la vez.

—Es cosa de encontrar un balance —dice su profesor tras una semana de intentos fallidos. A su alrededor, Yuugo ve cómo sus compañeros se balancean peligrosamente sobre sus Duel Runners de colores, aventurándose apenas a avanzar unos cuantos metros pero sin salirse del campo de visión del profesor. Él en cambio ni siquiera puede mantenerse erguido en la estúpida tabla y eso lo angustia más de lo que lo enoja, aunque es ésta última la emoción que externa—. Tu punto de gravedad debe estar en tus piernas. Dependiendo de hacia dónde quieras moverte entonces tendrás que relocalizarlo. Es fácil.

—No, no lo es —dice Yuugo, quien ha comenzado a enfadarse. El profesor hace movimientos como de surfista y aunque Yuugo los imita, lo único que consigue es sacudir la tabla de manera peligrosa, de tal modo que si no tuviera protección sin duda se estrellaría contra el suelo y se abriría la cabeza—. ¿No podemos pasar de esto? A mí qué me importan los Duel Boards. No sirven para nada. Yo lo que quiero es una D-Wheel. Seguro que esa puedo manejarla.

—Ambas funcionan bajo el mismo principio —explica el hombre, también a punto de perder la cabeza. En su trayectoria ha tenido todo tipo de estudiantes, pero éste, lo sabe a simple vista, es muy especial—. Sino dominas tu centro de gravedad no podrás manejar una D-Wheel. Te estrellarás a la primera.

—Para eso sirve el modo piloto automático —dice Yuugo y sólo le falta agregar el "duh" para sonar totalmente despectivo.

—No puedes tener el piloto... ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo —dice el profesor, dejando escapar ese suspiro que Yuugo le conoce tan bien a sus padres y que le indica que, o bien están a punto de cumplir alguno de sus caprichos o bien se han dado por vencidos, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. Lo que no se espera son las siguientes palabras de su profesor—: Los criterios son muy simples. Si puedes mantenerte en el Duel Board y tener un duelo satisfactorio pasas, sino, estás reprobado. Así que sólo tú decidirás si son útiles o no. Recuerda que para avanzar a cursos de teoría y práctica con D-Wheels tienes que pasar _este_ primero. Y no lo estás haciendo muy bien.

El profesor se marcha antes de que Yuugo pueda añadir algo. Siempre le ha gustado tener la última palabra, pero mientras está ahí, de pie sobre la estúpida tabla que no quiere sostenerlo, ninguna réplica mordaz acude a sus labios. Está asustado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su sueño se desvanece entre sus manos.

.

Yuugo no se rinde. Incluso si eso significa descuidar los deberes escolares o dejar a un lado el trabajo con el que planea pagar su futura D-Wheel, pone todo su empeño en dominar el Duel Board. Claro que eso tiene consecuencias, como no recibir la paga quincenal y sí recibir, a cambio, un montón de regaños, pero eso no lo detiene cada día nada más abandona la escuela, en esos intervalos de libertad que tiene antes de asistir a la Academia de Duelo (donde sus compañeros han empezado a reírse de él, con dotes de duelo y todo, por no ser capaz de seguirles el paso), para aprovechar y subirse a la Duel Board (prestada por la Academia) y tratar de, en primer lugar, sostenerse y después, andar unos cuantos metros.

La primera vez que lo logra es una mañana de marzo, cercana a su cumpleaños número doce. De pie sobre la Duel Board, con el viento frío de los últimos días de invierno arañándole los brazos, Yuugo siente esa familiar sensación de vértigo en el estómago mientras se alza en el aire, apenas unos veinte centímetros y comienza su lucha por mantenerse en posición, tanto para moverse a su antojo como para poder tener un duelo. Tareas que le parecen menos sobrehumanas después de varios meses de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, esta vez algo es diferente. Quizá por mera casualidad, mientras está a punto de caer de la _estúpida tabla_ por enésima vez, Yuugo adelanta el pie derecho y con él parte de su cuerpo, manoteando el aire durante un segundo, de manera que queda en una posición ligeramente inclinada, que, inmediatamente (descubre él con euforia) detiene el balanceo de la Duel Board.

No es una posición cómoda e irá refinándola con el tiempo, pero en ese momento constituye su mayor logro. No obstante, ninguna exclamación de triunfo abandona sus labios; el verdadero reto comienza ahora, piensa él, vigilando sus movimientos de manera precisa para no romper el milagro que ha creado, pues ahora _tiene_ que aprender a deslizarse, deslizarse de verdad, de un punto a otro. Eso le lleva media hora más, en la que, para cualquier observador, podría pasar por una estatua, perfectamente quieta, sino fuera por la posición ridícula en la que permanece y las gotas de sudor que empiezan a perlar su rostro. Además, ¿qué estatua tendría tal cara de enojo?

De nuevo, el gran milagro sucede por casualidad. Yuugo se desliza hacia delante cuando, inadvertidamente y sin duda a causa del cansancio, olvida dónde está parado y decide dar media vuelta para entrar a casa por un vaso con agua. De hecho, sí se da la media vuelta, pero la sensación es horrible mientras el Duel Board gira bajo sus pies, asustándolo tanto que apenas y puede recobrar el equilibrio tras varios manotazos y gritos. Tiene el estómago hecho un puño y el corazón le va a mil por hora, pero eso no anula el que haya, por fin, avanzado un poco en su camino hacia ser un gran duelista.

Le toma otros cuantos intentos moverse de manera fluida y mucho más tiempo controlar la Duel Board como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, pero Yuugo sabe que nunca olvidará esa primera vez, en el patio de sus padres, en que sintió el viento azotándole la cara, luchando contra él, pero en vano, mientras daba una vuelta lenta pero segura alrededor de la casa. Su sueño está cada vez más cerca y planea conseguirlo, así sea un paso a la vez.

.

Su aprendizaje es un poco más lento que el de sus compañeros, pero una vez logra dominar la Duel Board lo demás es pan comido. Sus exámenes tienen notas altísimas y los profesores lo ponen como ejemplo debido a sus estrategias, frescas y brillantes, mas no por su mal temperamento y tendencia a gritar, sea de emoción o de enojo, cosas que sin duda demeritan su desempeño en la Academia.

Con ese problema resuelto, Yuugo se dispone a enfrentarse al siguiente; el que lo ha perseguido desde que era un niño y que lo impulsó a seguir ese largo y, en muchas ocasiones, aburrido camino: conseguir un D-Wheel. Bien sabe que sus padres no pueden comprárselo, por más que quieran y les haya demostrado ser digno de uno y, desgraciadamente, se ha gastado todos sus ahorros y sueldos en pagar la Academia, por lo que, a menos que trabaje durante otros cinco años y sin gastar ni un sólo yen, no tendrá un D-Wheel en un futuro próximo, perspectiva que lo frustra. ¿De qué sirve haber entrado a la Academia si no tiene un D-Wheel que manejar? ¿De qué sirven sus buenas notas si no tiene un D-Wheel en el que luchar? Todo se resume a eso.

Así que Yuugo decide conseguir otro empleo. Uno que odia nada más empezar, pese a que le da la oportunidad de recorrer las calles de New Domino memorizando sus callejones ocultos, vías rápidas y excelentes vistas, todo diseñado para el piloto de D-Wheel. De hecho, es el empleo perfecto. Su jefe lo provee con una D-Wheel, de segunda mano y pintada de un chillón tono verde que no le gusta para nada, exclusiva para su uso y no tiene que hacer nada complicado salvo andar por la ciudad, una tarea que no le resulta fácil en su primera semana pero que después, a base de práctica y una buena memoria, pronto pasa a ser insignificante.

—Yuugo, llegó otra. Aquí está la dirección —dice su jefe normalmente, una cantinela que hasta se sabe de memoria. Pero el hombre paga bien y no le importa que sea menor de edad, no tenga licencia de conducir o que, en realidad, no sepa conducir sin ayuda del piloto automático. Es el acuerdo perfecto, por lo que Yuugo no puede hacer más que tragarse sus protestas y palabras, tomar la dirección que se le ofrece y partir.

Con cada milla recorrida está más cerca de su propia D-Wheel. Tan cerca que incluso ya ha empezado a planear cómo será: blanca con algunos toques de dorado; ha visto que ciertos duelistas la adornan con motivos, sean de elementos, animales, flores o monstruos de duelo, todos tienen un toque original y él quiere ser tan original como ellos. De hecho, le gustaría que fuese una abeja o un abejorro, con el aguijón dorado sobresaliendo de la parte trasera y un motor poderoso, que responda bajo sus manos cuando encienda el motor, no como ese cacharro que hace ruidos de tos cada vez que lo prende.

Con cada milla está más cerca y, ¿a quién le importa si no tiene licencia para conducir? Es lo suficientemente hábil e inteligente para pasarse los altos sin salir lastimado, aunque nada puede hacer para sofocar los gritos de los conductores que deja atrás. Sabe lo básico de conducción y aun más de duelo. Tiene todo tipo de maniobras en la cabeza y la disposición para mejorar, así que, ¿qué importa? Con cada milla que pasa es un día menos y por eso, cuando baja de la D-Wheel en la dirección indicada, pone su mejor rostro antes de tocar a la puerta.

—¡Entrega de pizza! —dice, anunciándose y dando un paso atrás para esperar a que abran la puerta, cosa que no sucede inmediatamente. De hecho, está a punto de marcharse cuando un joven de cabello naranja abre la puerta; Yuugo sólo se da cuenta de que es mayor que él por la manera en que lo mira, pues su estatura es casi la misma e incluso tiene cierto toque infantil en las pupilas—. Tengo una orden de pizza para... —Empieza a decir, pero el joven lo corta con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano.

—Ahora viene. Estaba tomando una ducha cuando llegaste y pensé que no era educado dejarte esperando sin decirte porqué. No llevas prisa, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Entonces espera un momento, por favor.

Yuugo se encoje de hombros. Hay más repartidores aparte de él, muchos de ellos contratados tan ilegalmente como él, así que puede darse el lujo de esperar. Y no lo hace por mucho tiempo, gracias a Dios, pues ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse e impacientarse cuando un hombre rubio aparece en la puerta, con el cabello húmedo todavía adherido a las mejillas y rodeado de un halo de vapor.

—Su pizza, señor.

—Sí —dice el hombre con voz profunda, tomándola de sus manos. A diferencia de su compañero, el de cabello naranja que desapareció tras disculparse por hacerlo esperar, no parece interesado en su edad o la idoneidad de su trabajo—. Supongo que te debo una propina por hacerte esperar...

—Gracias —dice Yuugo y sus palabras son sinceras.

—Sí, como sea... —el hombre le da un par de billetes de gran denominación y está a punto de cerrar la puerta en sus narices (cosa que al chico no le habría importado en lo más mínimo, absorto como está en sus sueños de tener una D-Wheel propia), cuando parece pensárselo mejor y se inclina hacia él, de tal modo que pueda leer el nombre escrito en su uniforme, un traje azul bastante feo con zapatos a juego—. _Gracias, Fusi.._.

Es como si el hombre hubiese encendido un interruptor. Los ojos del chico pierden su aire de ensueño, sus manos se convierten en puños, se yergue cuan alto es para enfrentarlo, aunque apenas y le llega al esternón; está furioso, de pronto ha recordado los apodos que le ponían en la Academia cuando no podía montar el Duel Board, tachándolo de inútil, de usuario de _eso._

—¡Mi nombre es Yuugo, no Fusión! ¿Es que no sabe leer? —con las manos temblándole por la furia y cabizbajo, Yuugo se sube en su D-Wheel, dejando detrás suyo a un hombre perplejo y tan enojado como él. No volverán a verse. Pero, de nuevo, ¿a él que le importa? Cada día está más cerca...

Mientras enciende el D-Wheel, Yuugo suelta ese suspiro que tan bien le conoce a sus padres y adultos alrededor suyo. Lo hace inconscientemente, pero con el mismo significado.

_Las cosas que hago por amor_, piensa Yuugo, antes de pisar el acelerador.

**FIN.**


End file.
